My Little Six
by Akio-nya
Summary: The Mane Six come join me at my house. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1 (Day 1)

**This is inspired by My Little Dashie but mine has the Mane Six.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic . Everything is pure fiction..i don't live in Japan (i wish) and im not going to give my real address.**_

The morning sun came through the blinds that covered my window and illuminated the dust particles that were otherwise invisible. But how could i possibly know that? I was in a state of deep sleep. Events prior to this morning? I really can't remember.

"Excuse me?" A voice said. I rolled over and opened an eye. "It's five in the morning. Go back to bed Twilight." i said, grumpy from being woken up. Hold on. Twilight? Its just my sister dressed in purple, I told myself trying to be logical. I rolled over again and opened my eyes. The famous purple mare came into focus. "Oh my god! Alicorn Twilight Sparkle is in my house!" I screamed, in fan girl mode.

"Um..yeah. Could you possibly tell me where exactly your house is?" Twilight asked, possibly creeped out. "Kyoto, Japan." I answer. It seemed it wasn't the answer she wanted from the look in her eyes. "The girls won't like this." She said, sighing. "Girls? The others are here?" I squealed. You do have to understand that I love this show and having the Mane Six ponies here meant for some awesome adventures.

Twilight nodded and i practically fell out of my bed. I raced down the stairs and i nearly fell. I eventually made it to the bottom after sliding on my bottom for a few steps. My eyes were wide with the amazement that the stars of their TV show were in my living room. The other ponies gave me a weird look. "This is so awesome!" I whispered, covering my mouth.

Twilight came trotting down the stairs and the mares focused their attention to her. "Where are we Twi?" Applejack asked, before looking to me. "She says we're in someplace by the name of Kyoto. Its in Japan." Twilight says,facing the other members. "Great Job Twilight!" Rainbow Dash says, flapping her cyan wings to keep afloat. "That was mean Dashie!" I said, using the pet name the other fans came up with. Rainbow looked at me then back to Twilight. "What exactly happened?" I asked, calming down. "I-I can't remember. " Twilight said blinking. Applejack and the rest nodded.

I smiled. I figured I could be selfish for a while. The six mares looked around my home. Fluttershy's stomach growled and I gave a smile. "C'mon. I've got some cupcakes in the kitchen." I said walking to the kitchen. "Yay cupcakes!" Pinkie screamed. Man, my friend was going to freak! But, maybe I should keep them to myself.

I checked my watch. I had to leave for school. "I gotta go get ready for school. Twilight, help yourself to any of the books around the house. No going outside. Pinkie,you can bake but keep my kitchen clean. Fluttershy, you can play with the cat. Applejack and Rainbow, you can play the game systems but don't play my Pokemon or Zelda games. Their my secret treasure." I said before heading up the stairs.

I was dressed in no time and I found the girls enjoying themselves. Twilight looked up. "You never told us your name." She said. That statement caught me off guard. "Akio." I said, after thinking for a good bit. "Akio." Twilight repeated. "Alright."

I checked my watch again. "Okay. Got to go. Enjoy yourselves." I said, running out the door. I ran until I got to the gates of Kawasaki High.


	2. Chapter 2 (Day 1 Continued)

I returned home kind of late with a bag of groceries. The other ponies had fallen asleep both on the floor and on the couch. Twilight was on the floor reading. She had found the kindle that i kept out on my bed. Note to self: Change kindle hiding place. Twilight was blushing. "T-Twilight? What are you reading?" i asked, walking over to her. I read the title and i started to freak out inside my head. "_Fifty Shades of Grey._" Twilight said finally. "No." I said taking the kindle. "What?"

"The kindle is now off-limits." I said, putting the kindle on top of the fridge.

Twilight let out a frustrated sigh and used her magic to levitate the first volume of _Shugo Chara!_. "That's more like it." I whispered. I think she was getting a little more frustrated. I was busy preparing dinner when she finally gave in. "Hey, Akio?!" She called out. "Yea?"

"How do I read this?" Twilight asked bringing the manga into view. "Simple. Its read right to left instead of left to right. Then follow the conversation and figure out what makes the most sense." I explained. To be fair, it probably the worst explanation on how to read manga ever. She seemed to have grasped the concept. She went back into the living room.

Dinner was ready and I brought out the kokatsu. It's basically a table with a blanket attached to it and its used to keep warm during the winter. I thought the girls might like to keep warm underneath as we ate the dinner I had prepared. Chicken yakisoba sat in a bowl on top of it. Grabbing my chopsticks looked at the others. I sighed and picked out the vegetables. " Itadakimasu! " I said. That brought about a new set of stares. "Thanks for the food." I translated. They nodded and began to eat.

With five of the Mane Six asleep on the couch, Twilight followed me up to my room. "Do you think you could tell me everything about this world?" She asked, after sitting in silence. I was changing into my pajamas at the time but I answered with, "Sure."

I was surprised by the question but I climbed onto my bed and put my head on one of my soft pillows. I began to tell Twilight about the technology and history of the world. She seemed to be enjoying everything I was saying so I continued to talk about the way our government worked and so on.

Twilight had so many questions but they were easy enough that I could answer them with no problems. I think that's when Twilight and I had bonded.


End file.
